<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanders by Heyoh420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707903">Wanders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoh420/pseuds/Heyoh420'>Heyoh420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoh420/pseuds/Heyoh420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfonse has a sleepless night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you guys all like this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prince of Askr was not very good at taming his own thoughts. He'd had countless nights spent pacing throughout the castle halls. The worst nights however were the ones in the camps set up haphazardly during a campaign. Alfonse's mind was almost always filled with worry for the people he was fighting alongside and he had no clue how to be rid of that feeling. </p><p>He did find that the stars were a particularly calming sight. He would often leave his tents on clear nights just to look at the sky. Sometimes though, this ended up with him being scolded by whichever hero was on watch once they caught him. </p><p>Tonight was no different than those in the past. He stirred awake after a short restless sleep spent having a nightmare. Slowly, he exited his tent and looked around for the hero that was patrolling. Seeing that it was clear, he left the camp and went to a small riverbank that he had noticed on their march. </p><p>The sky was as clear as he could ever wish for, so he leaned against the tree to take it all in. The water wasn't moving too fast, but the music that the water made was rather pleasant.</p><p>It wasn't till he heard footsteps that Alfonse realized that he had forgotten his sword in his tent. He put himself out of sight and surveyed the area around him best he could with his limited vision. </p><p>"Hello? Is anyone here?"</p><p>Kiran. When he heard that voice the chance of him having a panic attack right there disappeared. He moved away from his hiding spot and slowly walked up to her.</p><p>"Hello there Kiran, I'm sorry I snuck off again." </p><p>He said this in preparation for the rant that he knew was coming, as Kiran had made it more than clear that she wasn't find of him going off alone at night. </p><p>"*Sigh* it's alright Alfonse, I just wish you would have told me you were leaving. You know it's not safe going out by yourself like this. What has you worried tonight?"</p><p>"It's the same as usual, but I also had a nightmare that shook me quite a bit."</p><p>Alfonse wasn't one to let others know of his concerns and worries on a whim, but he knew Kiran was his most trusted ally and he had a few conversations like this with her before, whenever she had caught him sneaking off on her night watch turn.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that, do you want to go into it? You don't have to of course." </p><p>"I lost someone close to me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It was like I was frozen and I could not move my body to fight against it."</p><p>"I've had similar dreams before, they are hard to get through. In my experience, it's good to go see whoever the person in the dream was and talk to them for a while. Remind yourself that it's all okay." </p><p>"I supposed that is a good plan, yes."</p><p>"Well, are you going to go talk to them?"</p><p>"I already am."</p><p>Silence ensued. Kiran's face morphed from worried to even more worried as she registered what he had said.</p><p>"I--"</p><p>Alfonse was crying. Light sobs could be heard and Kiran could see the moonlight reflect off of the tears as they rolled down his face. </p><p>"Please don't cry. It's okay, I'm okay, you're okay."</p><p>Alfonse put his hands to his face and still couldn't stop the tears that he never intended to let start. </p><p>Kiran was never good in situations like this. She was never sure if she was comforting someone the right way or doing anything at all. After taking a second to think it over, she leaned into Alfonse and stayed there. Alfonse had picked up his head at this, and stared, baffled, tears still rolling, at the woman next to him. He leaned into her as a reflex and wrapped his arms around her. The prince closed his eyes as the tears slowed.</p><p>"Alfonse, I will never, ever, leave your side. I want you to remember that. You've saved my life in countless battles and proved that you wouldn't let that happen. I trust you, and I want you to forget that dream entirely. I'm here now, and I always will be."</p><p>A long pause. Kiran stared at the sky and spoke again.</p><p>"I love you, Alfonse."</p><p>Alfonse was drifting off into sleep when he heard it.</p><p>"I love you too, Kiran. Thank you, for everything."</p><p>They fell asleep shortly after, leaning against a tree under the stars to the soothing sound of flowing water, their minds wandering off to a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>